A new day
by Kate Love
Summary: this story takes place before Donna's parents divorce but after Donna's story about Eric.
1. Hospital

Donna walked into Eric's house and looked around at Mrs Foreman and Red. Smiling at them she sat down at the kitchen table to wait for Eric.It was almost 8:30,Red and Mrs Foreman would be leaving for work soon and then she would be free to be with Eric."Hello Mrs and Mr Foreman,"Donna said as she flciked her blond hair behind her."Is Eric or steven home?" she asked them quickly because if Eric wasn't she would just hang out with Hyde,not a big loss.She looked up and out at the viista Cruiser,it was still there so Eric would still be here.Hopefully.It was their two year anniversary so he should be home spending time with her,or so she thought.Smiling at them again she glanced outside and took a look at the sight of her mom and dad coming across the yard in a heated argument."Brace yourselves Mr anda Mrs Foreman.My Parents are coming."

Laurie came up from the basement and saw Donna.The blonde girl,Laurie, moved closer to Donna smirking slightly."Hey Donna,Eric's out with Kat Peterson." Laurie said,hoping her words regestered in Donna. Settling beside Donna Laurie actually smiled."Hyde's downstairs with Fez and Jackie.Ooops!" Laurie said with fake apology,"isn't today yours and Eric's anniversary?Hi Daddy,"She said,Kissing Red."Whoa, Mr and Mrs Pinciotti are coming.Go hide Daddy,I'll stall." aS Red left the room Laurie picked up her magazine and sighed before she died laughing."He's in the basement," Laurie told Bob. Oh Well,She'd just blame it on Eric who was really in the basement. 

Jackie saw Donnas parents leave the house, and walked over to see if donna and eric where there. They would probably be in the kitchen, having breakfast together, since it was still early. Walking into the Kitchen, she saw donna at the table."Hey donna, whats up? Congratulations on your 2nd year Anniversary!" Jackie squealed. Looking at erics sister, she gave her the evil eye." Now, you wouldn't happen to be making donna think that hyde is the one downstairs, would you? Because really Eric is on his way here, with a little something special for her..." Jackie sat down in one of the seats with one swift move. " Now go run off, college drop-out, no one wants to see you!" Jackie watched as Laurie stuck you tongue out at her, and then ran into the living room." There donna, now don't go thinking eric's up to anything, because hes not...don't worry! Super Jackie is here!" 

It was true. Eric was on his way with a little something special for Donna. Since it was their second anniversary, he had to make sure that he upped it from their first. He already had reservations at Donnas favorite restaurant, " Olive Garden". He had the flowers roses, and the chocolates, and plus he had even borrowed her dads car to make sure that she didn't now that he was gone. The only problem was that the plans weren't going to happen as planned. He realized this when, when he was merging into the highway, and a semi-truck hit him at 120mph, and knocked him senseless.

So now hes here, laying on the pavement, his heart beating rapidly against his rib-cage. " Maybe this is how it ends..." he thought to himself. He could almost not hear the thoughts in his head, it was ringing so bad. " HELP!" he cried out, but it only came out a mere whisper.

Then everything went black. 

The phone rang and Laurie picked it up, answering boredly.It was a hospital."Hello?" She said as the Hospital administrator got into the description of Eric and him being in the emergency room for serious head wounds. Laurie's mouth dropped open.Even though Laurie was mean to Eric she still loved him.The phone fell out of her hands and she began to cry softly.

Sitting up Laurie walked into the kitchen where she knew Donna and Jackie still were." Donna," Laurie began her voice so soft and almost...emotional." The hospital just called.Eric's in the emergency room." She paused and took a deep breath."Eric just got into a serious car accident.He has head wounds."

Looking towars the stairs,she called out,"Mom!Daddy!" Just to prove that she wasn't lieing and was serious.As the foreman's entered the kitchen,Laurie hugged them both."Mom,Daddy.We just got a call from the hospital. Eric's been in a serious car accident.He's in the emergency room with serious headwounds.The docters theink he might have amnesia."

Laurie softly began to cry as Red's face went white with horror and shock and Kitty began to bawl."Mom,Daddy.I'm so sorry." Turning around and hugging Donna she repeated her apologies again.Laurie wasn't really all that evil just on the surface and really deep down.But really REALLY deep down she loved her mom,dad and Eric. 

Donna blinked as she heard the news,unsure what to believe. Sadly she realized it was outside of the house,Donna jumped into red's car and bega nto cry.She LOVED Eric. 

Jackie was still sitting at the kitchen table as all this was happening. " This wasn't supposed to happen at all," she thought to herself. She was speechless. The medical word for it was " shock", so that was the state that she was in. Sitting at the table, her mouth gaping open, she couldn't believe it. Amnesia?Would he remember that it was Donna and his second anniversay? Would he remember who they even were?Would he flat out remember anything? All these thoughts went wizing throught her head at a split second. Then, without noticing what she was doing, she raced out after donna, tears running down her cheeks as she ran. Climbing into the car, donna hit the gas pedal at record speed, and soon without knowing, they were already halfway down the street, towards the hospital. 

Jumping out of the car,Donna ran towards the emergency room.Praying she wasn't to late,she got stopped by an administration staff."Hold on,girlie." the burly man said,"where do you think your going in such a hurry?" Blinking and frantic,Donna responded quickly."My boyfriend Eric Foreman's here! in the emergency room! you have to let me go see himm now!" Donna exclaimed. The man looked down at his clipboard,some what smirking,"Foreman,Eric? He's in room 12,go on in Girlie." Moving away,the guard focaused his attention on Jackie."And you?" he asked of her.

Donna moved as fast as she could into Eric's room.Grasping Eric's cold hand,Donna began to cry.Starting to cry over Eric's body. She let two drops fall onto his chest before she looked up and softly began to sing,"Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control

Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show

Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love

There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
My only love ."

Donna gently touched Eric''s face and looked up.this can't be happening! she repeatedly thought. 

Laurie followed Donna and Jackie in her car,quikly tailing them.Dodging the staff member,Laurie raced towards Eric's room,behind Donna. Jackie was still talking to the gaurd. Seeing Donna crying and singing,Laurie came in after Donna finished her song.Hugging Donna,Laurie began to cry as well,"It'll be ok Donna.He'll be ok and he'll always love you."

Unless, Laurie thoughtHe doesn't remember you ."Hey Donna,tell ya what.I'll go help Jackie and then we'll come back ok?" Donna had a lovely singing voice and Laurie wished she could sing that back out,Laurie saw Jackie still arguing fiercly with the guard.To distract his attention Laurie gave the guard a long hard french kiss and motioned Jackie to go into the room.

After Jackie left,Laurie stepped back and away from the guard who was know acting like a into the room,Laurie showed Jackie Donna.Hoping that her parents would be here soon and Laurie would be able to tell them what the doctor would say."Hey Donna are you ok?" Laurie asked her,already knowing she wasn't. 


	2. Memories

For the past three hours, eric had been drifting in and out of consciousness. He couldn't even tell if he was wounded or not. All he knew was that he had last been in a car, and was driving to something really important.

Then he heard the song, the sweet song being sung to him...Funny...it sounded so sad, so familiar...then, without notice, he was pushed back to that dark place.

Suddenly it all came back to him, the car, the anniversary, the love. He knew he was sitting up, but he wasn't there. He heard the voices yelling his name, but somehow he couldn't respond. The memories, they were flooding up and all around him, they were embracing him back...Then it cleared, and he was in the hospital room.

Looking down at his side, he saw donna, still crying. Obviously she hadn't noticed that he was there. Embracing her chin, he spoke," Donna, my love...what is wrong?" 

Dr.Roberts rushed into the small hospital room where his patient, Eric Foreman, was staying. He had just come in with a concussion and some slight amnesia, just 2 days before. His heartbroken girlfriend had not left his room since she arrived on the first day. But this was amazing! It was a medical breakthrough! No one who got hit with a truck survived. It was even amazing when he hadn't needed life support. " What? This can't be happening! Your AWAKE!" He proclaimed. 

Eric looked up at the doctor." Who are you? And why am I in this hospital? Was I in a accident?" Eric asked. He didn't remember everything, just that donna was his wife-to-be. Or maybe she wasn't. " Wait...I don't think that she knows yet." Eric thought. Maybe thats why he had rose thorn cuts all over him, because he was going to ask her! Yep, thats it. Still holding Donnas chin, he realized a wet feeling on his hand, she was crying. " Donna don't cry...I'm all right, I don't remember anything else but you." 


	3. I love you

Donna smiled softly as she held Eric on her lap in the Foreman's basement. It had been 6 months since the accident that she wasn't sure if Eric would ever remember that it was their anniversary the day of his accident. The doctors said not to push Eric, that he would remember everything eventually. Donna sighed. She didn't have eventually.. she wanted now. Hearing a bang she looked up and saw Jackie and Hyd e came walking in looking sheepish and holding hands. They sat down down in their usual places and Jackie looked at Donna with worried eyes.

" Donna, come on, you need a make-over!" Jackie said trying to cheer Donna up.Donna really needed a friend right now and Jackie knew that Steven and Michael wouldn't be any help. She touched her hair and smiled at Donna, wearing a pink tight shirt and blue jeans with her hair perfectly styled.

Donna forced a smile:" Sorry Jackie... I'm not in the mood. I want to stay here with Eric."

Hyde looked at Donna carefully..." Donna, you have to say Good-bye to Foreman. He needs some time away from you to remeber. I think that you should go with jackie, get your mind off of this. I'll stay here with him." Hyde said watching Eric, to see if he was really sleeping or just not feeling Donna's pain."Go on, get out of here. Go with Jackie." Jackie looked at Donna expectantly and waited for her to decided to come with her. Donna needed to get away from Eric, this relationship wasn't good for her anymore.

Donna stood up and let Eric's head fall wack against the pilliow. She grabbed Jackie's hand and walked towards the door but then paused at looked back at Eric again and began to sing,"_**Of all the things I believed in, I just want to get it over with. Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry." Donna sang as tears did form behind her eyes," I can't count the days that passed me by. I've been searching deep down in my soul. Words that i'm hearing are starting to get old. Feels like i'm starting all over again, the last 3 years were just pretend. I said Good-bye to you, good-bye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing I tried to hold on to. I used to get lost in your eyes and it seems I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right. Good-Bye to you, good-bye to everything that i knew. you were the one I loved, the one thing I tried to hold on too.ohhhhh... It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's your and i want what's mine. I want you but I'm not giving in this time. Good-Bye to you. Good bye to everything that i knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing I tried to hold on to. The one thing that I tried to hold to. Good-bye to you, Good bye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thingI tried to hold on too. ohhh...The rain starts to fall and ruins light and day, your my shooting star**_."

With that the turns fell and Donna ran out the door pulling Jackie with her. Once outside Jackie grabbed Donna and hugged her tightly." Oh My God Donna! we had no idea.. You can't just say good bye to Eric. He loves you and i love you and you love him and you guys need eachother." Jackie was shaking and crying, Donna's song had hit her that much. Oh my God! I didn't know you could sing like that?"

Donna hugged Jackie but the tears still wouldn't fall." I know. No one knows anythingabout what i'm feeling right now. I have so many more feelings that need to come out and all I can do is sing about them...Jackie..I love him so much but I meant it,****I want what's your and i want what's mine. I want you but I'm not giving in this time. I can't do this anymore Jackie! I love him but I can't... it's not...right..not ..fair... we were so in love! How can this happen to us! were just 17. we don't deserve this!"

Jackie broke down again,":Donna, oh,Donna, I love you so much. It's ok let it all out...It's not fair.. I know it's not fair to you or to eric but do you think God thought it was fair when Adam and Eve betrayed him? But he didn't loose faith he stayed with him and everything will be ok."

Donna shook her head," No, Jackie it won't! No matter what happens i'll always blame myself gor what happened.Jackie, listen to me," Donna paused and belted out another song," **_We're not going to take it. Hell no we ain't gonna take it. We're not going to take it anymore. We've got the right to choose it. There ain't no way were loosin'. This is our life this is our song. we'll fight the Powers that Be, jsut don't pick our destiny cause you don't know us, you don't belong. Oh We're not going to take it . Hell no were not going take it .We're not going to take it anymore. Oh your so condscending, your gall is never ending. We don't want nothin, nothing from you. Your life is tritgated, boring and complicated. If that's your best, your best won't do! we're Right! Were Free! We'll Fight! you'll see!" _**Donna stopped and smiled softly before starting to walk towards the mall.

"o..k..umm..donna that was really hard rock, no offense but I perferred the other one." Jackie replied

As they walked into the mall, Jackie dragged Donna to shop after shop and the left with so many bags it wasn't funny. Smiling at Donna, Jackie called for a Taxi and got them dropped back off at the Foremans. Donna was hesitant to go in but Jackie forced her and as she walked in, she saw Eric! He was sitting up and talking and Hyde was smirking. bounding foreward she lept onto Eric and began making out with him. Jackie had a self satisfied smile on her face and sat ontop of Steven and kissed him in greeting to.

Eric's eyes popped open wide and he raised his eyebrows," Whoa...Donna! What's wrong with you? Your acting like you haven't seen me in years or even months."

Gently drawing a circle around his face, Donna smiled softly," I haven't. I haven't seen you for real in 6 months. which felt like 6 years to me."

Hyde smirked and said," Foreman, you missed the nice song Donna sang for you earlier. It was beautiful. Right Jackie?"

Jackie hit Steven and surpressed laughter," Steven, wenot going tobring that up.

Donna smiled at them and then kissed Eric again, hoping that the world could stay that way forever.


End file.
